


Out of the Past

by nikolaschika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Eight crazy nights, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Sam接到一个冤枉的案子，而他倒霉的，被枉入狱的客户居然是Dean？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498262) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Sam想念他的手机和安保，更甚于他想念自己的匕首。他买过一把短刃用以练习，但膝盖不自觉的抖动让他放弃了。他的西装从未感觉如此紧绷，即使那是量身定做的；那条领带就像幽灵的手指一般掐在他脖子上。  
  
门开了，但面前并不是Dean。是Joe Alexander， 那位起诉人。Sam几乎脱口而出想要问他们是不是改变了主意准备撤诉，但他绝不会给那个混蛋这种满足感。如果他们真的准备那么做，他一定会第一个知道。  
  
Alexander摇摇头，仿佛不敢相信Sam竟然好意思等着自己恭喜他的当事人得到前所未有的无罪释放。“我还是一点都不信。被狼袭击？在Houston？”  
  
Sam耸肩。“这不由得你。”Alexander不是压下Dean有五次死亡案件都身在别处的证据那个人，但他是部门的一员，而且用尽心力企图把Dean关到牢里。Sam不欠他任何东西，除了他在庭上听到的那段宣判。  
  
他也不欠Dean任何东西，但他的哥哥要重归自由必须走过Sam这一关。Sam照足了Dean的指示——打到那些狼人，找寻Dean的人身保护请愿书，顺便只身将他们全部杀光。而如果你问他到底最难的是哪一样，他的答案不会是“狼人。”他当然不可能理会Dean让他就这样腐烂在监狱里的要求，因为Dean早已自暴自弃。  
  
Dean不想Sam帮助他逃脱。真他妈的糟糕。  
  
门再次打开时，他终于看到了Dean，双眼游移着，就是不落在Sam身上。  
  
他看起来就和庭上一模一样。太久不曾出外而苍白，却不显得瘦弱；他有好好利用那些健身器材。除了听证会上Sam规定他传的普通西装，他也有自己的衣物——牛仔裤，外套，衬衫，就像Sam离开去上Stanford之前穿的一样，这让Sam的心翻腾起来。尾随他的更正官解开他的手铐，交给他一个塑料袋，里面似乎装着钱包和钥匙。Sam记得发现Dean打电话给Bobby让他救走那辆Impala的时候有多愤怒——整个阴谋都只为了不让他发现自己的哥哥被误判谋杀。  
  
Alexander首先开口。“Johnson先生，”他对Dean说，“Houston的市民对你的处境感到遗憾，并且提醒你，无论你认为此次行动合法与否，我们在逮捕过程中确实在你的所有物中发现了少量信用卡及伪造证件。”  
  
“别担心，Krupke官员，我会滚出你眼皮子底下的。今晚就离开洲际线。”Dean说，语气里的嘲讽表现出他有多习惯被驱逐。  
  
Alexander点头，然后Dean推开另一扇门，那扇开往世界的门。Sam立刻尾随其后。他们之间仍有大量保镖，以及阳光，以及少量的，但对Sam而言依然太过吵杂的围观者，但那都不代表他会让Dean就此走掉。  
  
“不用谢，”他终于忍不住说道。  
  
Dean走得更快了些，但被出口的守卫阻挡了。他们中的一个对他露出一个真心的笑容——Dean魅力的又一显现，Sam猜想——然后Dean挤出一个微薄的笑容以回应。  
  
“好运，耶稣在上，”Dean随性的僧侣说道，荒谬的狂怒烧灼着Sam的理智，因而他没能听到Dean回了什么谎言。Dean对谁都有求必应，将自己切成碎屑随意分发，而对Sam却一毛不拔，一向如此。  
  
不，Sam对着手机叹口气，提醒自己。并不是一向如此。在Sam离开之前，在Sam试图亲吻他之前——  
  
Sam快步走出门外，抓住Dean的手肘，对方明显在周围找寻着公汽或者其他逃走的方式。“不，你不能这样。我刚刚可是救了你的命！”  
  
Dean对他转过身，脸上的狂怒让Sam向后退了一步。“你什么狗屎也没有救！如果你不快点放开我——”  
  
“你就揍我？你就说我是个多糟糕的哥哥？我知道你想什么，Dean。”  
  
Dean的脸上忽然铺满赤裸的困惑。“什么？我不——”他停下来敲了敲额侧。“这很危险，好吧？不是什么平常的撒盐烧尸的活计。”  
  
“如果有谁活着东西在追杀你，我不可能就这样扔下你走掉。”Dean他妈的以为Sam过去几个月做的都是些什么事？  
  
“对你来说很危险。这不是你的战斗，Sammy。”  
  
Sam可以感觉到这不是什么狗屎故事。Dean的眼睛闪着微光；他真的相信Sam也许会陷入困境。他用之前对付倔强的目击者时的眼神盯着Dean。“我告诉你。你坐下来给我解释发生了什么，也许我真的会放你走，也让你忘掉我。如果你说服我的话。”  
  
Dean用手抓了抓头发——太短，扯不住，虽然他看起来很想那样做——接着叹口气。“好吧，好吧，Sammy。”  
  
“我的车在那边，”Sam说，没有给Dean往其他地方溜走的机会。  
  
****  
  
一个小时后，Dean开始喝他的第三杯咖啡——明显监狱里最糟糕的的莫过于里面的咖啡，至少是Dean所愿意承认最糟糕的——而Sam则在头昏目眩。天使。恶魔的阴谋。恶魔血，这正好给他毕业前所有奇怪的头疼和预知一个合理的解释。  
  
“再告诉我一遍你准备怎么处理来着？”Sam说，那一瞬仿佛听到他爸爸下命令时的回音。  
  
Dean在餐厅的长椅上坐直。“我和一个天使做了交易。他保护你脱身，我去打这场正义的胜仗，皆大欢喜。”  
  
Sam先把天使加个双引号，不大想进入这些到底是否为“上帝的天使”意义上的生物这种神学辩论。他对此依然会融入自己信仰的隐喻。“我不明白，”他承认。“为什么你得和一个天使讨价还价，而那又跟你被陷害杀了一堆人有什么关系？”  
  
Dean耸肩。他垂眼看向自己的咖啡杯，睫毛隐藏了他的眼眸。他过早显露的鱼尾纹让Sam第一次在监狱看到他时感到有些意外，却只让他显得更加令人愤怒地迷人。“天使和恶魔不同。他们需要允许。”  
  
Sam反应了好一阵，回忆他久远的记忆中对超自然力量的研究，追溯到他在猎鬼中尽力帮忙好不让爸爸和Dean被杀的日子。允许——“你要把你的身体给一个天使？”他几乎控制不住大喊出声，但依然引来了邻桌好奇的注视。  
  
“是我们的血脉，他说。”Dean的声音很轻。“你脱离，我加入，他说这个战斗就能轻易战胜而不是全盘皆输。”  
  
“而你全信了，”Sam说。在他记忆里，Dean从来对任何权威都不怎么信任。他无法想象对荣誉的渴望居然会给Dean的想法带来如此大的改变。  
  
Dean现在开始玩弄糖包，声音里带着忧虑。“他不是恶魔。他通过了我和Bobby能想到的所有测试。他说的一些其他信息也被证实了。就像那个破坏掉所有压制住Lucifer封印的孩子。他得打开笼子才能追杀Lucy；他说一个月内就会完成。所以问题根本不在于我的加入。世界上没有人类能造出一个阻挡天使的监牢。”  
  
Dean还是隐瞒着些什么。在整个人身保护令执行过程中，他并不像一个有自信会被救出的人。让Sam说，像是恰恰相反。他更像是那些被恶魔附身之后苏醒过来的受害者，他们通常都是那个神情，在恶魔还没完全脱离控制之前。“那在天启没结束之前，你会怎样？”  
  
Dean面上闪现出一种陌生的表情——恐惧，Sam麻木地想——接着他再次封闭了自己。“你没听到我告诉你爸爸和恶魔交易了来救我吗？他因为我下的地狱！那是我的错，Sam。我——我会把他送回天堂，而你安安全全地。其他都不要紧。”  
  
Sam瞪着他。如果爸爸能真正和他们谈谈而不是一味下指令，这样的自杀式任务一定会出自他之口。对于Dean，则是Sam最害怕发生的事得到了验证；即使除去某些原因，他也许还是会离开去上大学，只是因为不忍心眼看Dean爬上自我牺牲的祭坛。洗清Dean的罪名本该阻止Dean盲目地自暴自弃。  
  
Dean站起身。“买下单，好吧，Sammy？他们把我带走的时候没给我留多少现金。”不过他扶住门等着Sam找钱包，至少Sam不需要满大街地追着他跑。  
  
“我不会就这样任你自我毁灭的，Dean，”Sam跟上来。“一定有其他的方法。”  
  
Dean摇头，用车子到了为借口继续忽视Sam。他们上了车，Sam开车回他那贫瘠的小套间，如果Dean不愿意待着，那就逼Sam把他锁在那儿。Dean摇下车窗，手臂搭在门上向外看去，彷如一只世上最乖戾的金毛猎犬。Sam在脑海里陈列他记忆中那些陈旧的号码。Bobby已经尽了他全力，但还是有其他选择，包括那些熟悉John Winchester从不越界的黑魔法的人们。  
  
Sam想起Dean的电话，在以Sam的记忆力都无法追溯的那堆通话里。爸爸死了，他说完就挂掉。之后的几个月，电话每一次想起Sam都希望——但Dean没再打来过。他一定觉得Sam还应得那么一点，还不至于完全被家族里剔除，至少为了他们的父亲，无论Dean想法如何。Dean永远不会告诉爸爸Sam在离开去Stanford那晚里夭折的企图。  
  
他已经还来不及和解就失去了爸爸。如果Dean觉得Sam会就站在一旁眼睁睁看着Dean答应呗俯身——天使也好恶魔也好管他的——那他简直比Sam十七岁那年在Brookline搞定的那群女巫还要好骗，或者之前诉讼里那个还没来得及接住助手划过来那个夹着Dean照片的文件夹就被Sam在公堂上狠狠击溃的原告律师。  
  
他们停在公寓后面那小小的停车场，Dean陷在椅背里没有马上出来。“我能自己找到Bobby。”他对着仪表盘说。  
  
“我还是不同意，”Sam告诉他。  
  
Dean吸一口气。“天使……我的说法是他们充满‘内杠’。”他的脸皱成一个带着轻视的苦相。他的音量降下来，似乎不希望Sam听到接下来的部分。“无论他们需要的是什么，都同样留存在你的血脉里。你在我身边待得越久，看起来就愈加像你还没退出这场游戏。他们不会耻于用任何方式得到你的“同意”。我给你谈了个好交易，别现在来把它操翻了。”  
  
Sam考虑了整整一分钟。“Dean，”最后他说。“你可以现在对着我的脸吐口水，告诉我我让你觉得多恶心，把我往死里揍然后偷走我的车，我还是会想尽一切办法去救你。如果天使想用你来勒索我，随时随地欢迎。如果你不想待在我身边，直说，因为这个借口真心劣质。”  
  
这次轮到Dean陷入了震惊的沉默。“Sam，”他的声音听起来像那次被狼的牙齿咬到了他肩膀皮下三寸，“Sammy。不。我不是因为——”他彻底失声，清了清喉咙，再次开口。“我也一样。”他不愿直视Sam的眼睛，但Dean的窘迫已经足够证明他的真诚。这在他心里炸开一个可笑而疼痛的火花，想到Dean也许真的会尽力原谅他的所有。“除非你敢动我的车我一定会干掉你。”Dean警告道，Sam大笑起来，完全没感觉到震慑力。  
  
Dean轻微的笑容让Sam更加晕眩，直到Dean皱起眉。“快点，”他说。“我们在浪费时间。”  
  
***  
  
Sam停好车之后Dean拒绝到Sam的公寓里去，坚持着要快点拿回Impala——人死前的最后心愿，他说，然后Sam几乎想给他一拳。简略向Sam所在的轻松律所解释过后他们上路开往南Dakota。（Dean仅有的工作都是那种雇主希望人们忽然人间消失的类型。Sam没有对Dean详细解释，但他不期待律所在他无故忽然消失后还会让他回去，即使他这样漂亮地搞定了Dean这样的案子——毕竟，这只是无偿服务。就像他们一个合作人说的，无偿服务就是案子里的体育课：没人在乎你干得多好，只要别缺席就行。）  
  
路上的生活总是那么熟悉，无论Sam花多少年年想要逃离。转换回旅行模式的轻而易举几乎让Sam感到惊恐。唯一的不同只是他现在行李中的衣物好得多，武器则少得多。Dean看到Sam以防万一把几套Taurus也带上车，嘟哝着表示同意。  
  
Sam试图不要那么明显地盯着Dean看。坐在驾驶座的感觉莫名地不自然，即使他们不在Impala里，但这至少迫使他大部分时候双眼直视前方。反正，Dean向来无所不在，也许只是Sam的想象，但他能闻到那不变的，皮革上模糊的汽油，血液，泥土混合的气味，让Sam知道存在的危险以来便不自觉心跳加速。Dean在位置上换了个姿势，做个鬼脸开始撕牛仔裤膝盖上的破洞，Sam感觉倒流的岁月如同钟表上逆行的指针。  
  
  
穿行在黑暗中，只有头顶的路灯反射着路面的白线，就像他们是世上仅剩的两人。有时Sam也会幻想那样的生活：他和Dean，公路战士，在一个死亡国度的边缘竭力维持着自己的存在。那似乎和他们真实的生活相差不远，只是少了偷活人的钱以及Dean溜走去打炮，而Sam对这两点都不大喜欢。  
  
终于，Sam要求休息一晚。他们花钱叫了外卖——披萨，根据Sam证据充足的理论，它不可能比当地的中国菜更加糟糕。Dean也许从没吃过道地的四川料理，也许永远也吃不上，Sam想。如果Sam试着告诉他他错过了什么好东西，他只会感觉被批判了。无论如何，披萨还是能吃的，这对他们现在来说已经足够了。  
  
Dean用充满专注以及享受的神情吃着，顺便逃避着话题。Sam怀疑自己还是没能很好地掩饰住自己的窥探。在监狱探视室和庭上时，Dean都在演戏——倔强又疏忽的骗子——而当Sam去追查那些证据的时候，却发现了三个他哥的英雄事迹，不为人知，却也不可能呈到庭上。在那些狼人被杀的同时，Dean在拯救生命，每一条人命背后都是一堆新鲜的伤疤。那就像是对Dean美好一面的重新挖掘，深埋在到这个世界的阴影里，对他们接触到的邪恶力量的憎恨。即使他证明了Dean的清白，却依然对那轻蔑的检控官以及疲劳的职员们解释他们犯了一个多大的错误——眼前是一个多棒的人，而不是一个疲惫，生性多疑的嫌犯。  
  
“你还要吃么？”Dean问。  
  
Sam不仅嘲笑自己的浪漫主义。“要，”他说着蜷起手维护自己面前那一片披萨，然后却也不过是撕扯着它直到其凉透再也无法引起食欲。  
  
他们明天就会到Bobby家。一旦Dean坐回他自己的车上，他就能随时撇开Sam。如果Sam想要谈点敏感的话题，就要趁现在。  
  
“我们得想出办法让你摆脱这个。”他首先表明立场。  
  
“Sam——”Dean的口吻带着任性和不满。  
  
“不，让我说完，”Sam打断。Dean全身僵硬着坐在另一张床上。Sam接下来的话一定不会让他变得轻松，但他还是得说。“我只想要让你知道我很抱歉。我很抱歉我——我试过了，你懂，我走的那晚。”他想给Dean一个最好的，让他放任自流的理由（他曾希望Dean会收拾行李跟他一起去加州，开始没人知道的崭新生活）而在Dean将他推开之后也没有再做停留（他一直都知道自己的渴望只是一厢情愿，就如那些他对生活的期望）。“你不需要——我会想出办法的，而等我救出你之后，你不需要再面对我，如果你还是觉得恶心。”  
  
他偷偷瞄一眼Dean的方向，看到Dean全身颤抖着，全身进入了顽抗模式。他坐在床边，面对Sam，肩膀蹦得死紧；如果Sam此时去碰他，一定会挨揍。  
  
终于，Dean深吸了口气，稳住自己。“你还是，恩，想要那个？”他的声音那么小，Sam得向前倾身才能听到，但从Dean的语气听不出任何暗示。他没有要把Sam揍一顿的意思，但Sam也仅能得出这个结论而已。  
  
Sam可以否认，分开的年岁早已平息那串火苗，让他看到自己的错误，令他走向成熟。但Dean才是逃走的那个，而再平凡，完整的人类也有他们的弱点。他耸肩。“一直都。”  
  
他能听到Dean转身时带起廉价床罩的莎莎声响。“我以为你找到别人了。”  
  
“的确。”他承认。“但没成。”我总是预知到她死亡的画面，他没说。和那些你和爸爸被猎物屠杀的梦魇形成鲜明的对照，他也没说。  
  
“我不是故意那样对你的。我搞砸了。你只是个孩子，而我……”  
  
Sam坐直起身，Dean的声音听起来如此残破。像爸爸酗酒时醉得最糟糕的那些夜晚，他会喃喃自语着Sam听不懂的话语，那些时刻总是让Dean满脸发白地把Sam拉近房间直到他酒醒过来。爸爸第二天早上总会喝着咖啡，抱歉地皱起眉，而Dean会好几天都踮着脚走路，仿佛爸爸手里拿着什么装了大头针的手榴弹。“Dean，你很明显没对我做过什么。相信我，我都记得。”  
  
“是我让你有那样的欲望，”他痛苦地说。Dean Winchester，被那样灼热的重担压弯了腰，Sam想，但这样说如此卑鄙，而即使是真的，实际上也无关紧要。  
  
“我甚至上过课，去搞懂自己出了什么问题。”Sam告诉他。“最后辅修了心理学。我能对我们封闭的家族系统讲解一天，那都不是关键。关键是这已经发生了，成为了我的一部分，而我也没办法摆脱。我早已接受。”  
  
几年前，Dean明确拒绝。他说，你只是被迷惑了，在Sam年轻的岁月里感觉最确信的时刻（他也很确信会失败，但他还是得去试）。他说，冷静，那在当时显得非常可笑；Sam的确笑了出声。而如果那是什么歇斯底里的倾向，Sam也乐意承认；爸爸立刻把他赶出了家，紧接其后Dean发现自己的弟弟反常得有多严重。他说，你不需要走，而那简直是世上最大的谎言。  
  
如今，Dean一言不发。在整个案子听证的期间，他看向Sam那布满阴霾的眼神成为他几乎无法容忍的干扰，用那种Sam幻想中专有的自豪目光：无论他曾表现得多么扭曲，Sam都努力成为了拯救世人的一员。Sam总希望让Dean明白，他曾是那个教会Sam帮助他人时不在困难面前退缩，也不求感恩的人。有时在庭上，就在保安抓走他那晚之前，Sam甚至觉得Dean是想谈谈的，只是找不到合适的开场白。而此刻，Dean也是同样的神情。  
  
“怎么？”Sam开口。那么多年的等待不免让他冲动，想要听完全貌。Dean说什么也不会比Sam对自己说的那些糟糕。“你想加点什么评论么？”  
  
Dean伸手抹过嘴巴。“我是要死的人，Sam。”  
  
“我说了，我不会让你去死的！”Sam咬牙。然后脑子的某个角落才开始回放Dean睫毛的每一次扑闪，掩饰着那些暴露出他言下之意的眼神：这不是一个只带兄弟情的普通哥哥会作出的回绝。  
  
Dean也没有反抗Sam的拯救宣言。他双唇微张，挑起眉毛：典型“Sam是个天才但有时还是蠢得要死”的表情，非常笨拙，却依然足以在Sam全身带出一股暖流。  
  
“Dean？”Sam问。他一个个字挤出牙缝，意识到无论他怎么想Dean也许还是会再次逃走。“如果我现在亲你你会怎样？”  
  
Dean脸红了，扭过头去。“别——”可Sam已经跪起身，就在Dean双腿间。床很矮，而Sam的身高抹杀了几乎全部海拔差距，他只需要把Dean的头拉下几寸就足以双唇相接。  
  
他一只手搭在Dean膝盖，却不敢更加接近。Dean的体温隔着布料透过来。他能听到上方Dean急促而不稳的呼吸。  
  
“你成长得棒极了，”Dean说，语气里带着某种遥远的疑惑。“站在法庭一边打倒那些坏蛋，一个接着一个，兄弟——你得到了自己想要的生活，你脱离了也成功了，而我，我不想变成你的阻碍。”  
  
Sam想让Dean听他这一次。“你不能选择我想要什么。只能确定我能否得到它。”  
  
Dean的表情介于震惊与感激之间，眼睛闪烁的光芒如此稚嫩。“花了太久做我该做的事，Sam。”他咬住唇，等着Sam反驳说他们不需要当猎人，但那少年的愤恨已然散尽，而Sam心中有着更大的计划。Dean向他靠去，仅仅一分几寸。“我早就该干脆点给自己脑袋来上一颗子弹——但我只是想要点属于自己的东西。”  
  
Sam听懂他的意思。他抓住Dean的手放到自己脸上，温暖的手指覆盖在他的脸颊。下一刻Dean就把他拉起来，抓住他用力陷入那个吻里，让他瞬间张开嘴宣誓着占有，抹杀所有可能压抑自己的机会。  
  
他应该感到震惊，狂喜，不知所措。如果他还有任何脑细胞还在运作的话，大概会混杂着所有那些情感，但只是如同一切都瞬间溶解：所有预料中的谴责，所有他重复到意义全无的苦涩的自我谴责。骸骨般消融化作尘粉。他们接触的部位Dean如此火热，他粗糙，微微龟裂的嘴唇就像Sam想象中那样柔软。Sam弯曲手指抓住Dean上臂光滑灼热的皮肤，血管和筋脉就像一副地图，是Sam所愿了解的唯一世界。Sam感觉自己的皮肤要烧起来，敏感得他T恤在后背的摩擦都显得无法忍受。像烟火，他想，颤抖起来。  
  
他们倒在床上，床架不稳地抗议了一下却没有崩塌，Sam就把它赶出了脑海。他身下Dean狂乱起来，蠕动着紧抓住Sam的上臂。Sam从未幻想过Dean如此渴望自己，被欲求逼得语无伦次，闭着眼大口喘气，弓起腰贴着Sam的嘴唇发出呻吟。  
  
Dean的动作里有某种绝望，是与他自我牺牲的时候相同的病态坚决，但至少Sam在这里向他伸把手。他用自己的体重和平衡感放缓Dean的动作，抓住他的肩膀轻柔地亲吻，松开嘴让Dean抬起头追逐他的唇。“嘘……”他说。“我们有一整晚的时间。”他很清楚长篇大论只会把Dean吓跑。总之，现在他已经上了好几年而不只是几个星期的课，也有足够与人相处的经验，他知道第一次跨越道德底线的努力总是最艰难的。Dean也许之后还会反悔，但会一次比一次动摇。  
  
他们花了好一会交换唾液，因为Sam无法控制自己。当他终于停下来脱掉自己的衣服，Dean满眼的惊叹实在是纯粹的满足。Sam伸手抓住Dean衣服下摆，对方转过头闭上了眼，脸红得更厉害了。  
  
一番挣扎后，他们终于赤诚相对，Dean依然瘫在Sam身下：任他取掠。Sam决定直接跳到甜点，低下头填过Dean粗壮勃起的性器。Dean低咒一声全身颤抖，但Sam紧抓住他的腰又舔了一下，然后埋头在他大腿的曲线。Dean发出一声不耐的呻吟，Sam忍住笑出来的欲望，专心回到他的龟头，舔舐着，他的味道浓郁而苦涩。  
  
当Sam用舔湿的手指探到他阴囊后方，Dean的腰抽动了一下，让Sam退开来，瞬间被恐惧笼罩。Dean睁开眼往下看，而他们依然保有足够的默契让Dean夸张地叹口气将头埋到枕头里。他闭上眼说道，带着一点残存的害羞，但Sam觉得那可爱极了：“不，我没什么悲惨的监狱群交经历。下次别那么突然。现在专心继续你的口交。”  
  
Sam笑起来歪过头遵命。而等到他终于小心进入Dean的体内——因为如果天使俯身的事情真如他所说，Sam不准备浪费任何一个用任何可想象到的方式占有Dean的机会——Dean已经狂躁不堪，闭着眼头向后仰，弓起背迎接Sam的所有接触。他双手抓紧床单，腿圈住Sam的腰，紧得让Sam觉得会留下淤痕。  
  
“你得为我的离去做准备，”过后，Dean说，头埋在自己的臂弯。Sam的手松垮地搭在他腰间温暖的凹陷，他根本不需要去看对方的脸也知道Dean死一般认真，可惜Sam还没恢复足够的体力操得他把这句话吞回去。然后，迟缓地，Sam感觉Dean说出的每个字都像颤抖的血书。“我没有。你走的时候。我完全毁了。所以你得比我干得好些。”  
  
Sam不知道Dean指的是不是如果自己还在，他就不会答应那个可笑的天使交易——Dean非常擅长这种负疚之旅，或者他只是脱口而出。这都不要紧，因为Sam无声的回答也将与其别无二致：不，我不能。  
  
Sam伸出手，侧过Dean的下巴让双方的嘴唇贴在一起，Dean的身体比他固执的求死之心容易屈服得多。Sam再次意识到，带着一丝兴奋，他现在比Dean强壮了。应该轮到他来照顾Dean。他把Dean救出了监狱，在德州，这就相当于把他救出了上帝的掌心。  
  
无论那个他妈的天使是谁，他都没有任何胜算。  
  
END


End file.
